Heart of a Dragon
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Marooned on an island, Luffy finds a fruit in the jungle which makes him pass out after eating it. The next morning something weird is revealed to everyone...What is this strange occurance? Come aboard and find out! Rated M for safety reasons. NO SLASHES!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or any of the characters, the only thing i own is the Idea of the fruit that luffy eats, and it's effects.  
**

* * *

**Heart of a Dragon**

Crash landing on an island would be normal right? The island isn't charted, your ship is washed on shore and would take more than the whole crew to get it back in the ocean far enough to sail again, not to mention lack of supplies…yeah this would be a normal occurrence if not for the fact the captain fell asleep at the wheel. It was nightfall, moon shining overhead while stars surrounded it from all sides spreading outward like a ripple in a body of water. Near the shore smoke rose from a fire that had been set by a group of six. Green hair, white button shirt, green pants, boots, green headband on his shoulder, three samurai swords, Zolo. Orange hair, white shirt with blue stripes, mini-skirt, sandals, collapsible Bo staff, Nami. Blonde hair, black suit, black shoes, cigarette, Sanji. Black hair, red vest, blue shorts, sandals, straw hat, Luffy. Brunette hair, brown overalls, goggles, long nose, Usopp. Brown fur, Pink hat, horns, hooves, blue nose, Chopper. Yes indeed, this was the legendary Straw Hat Crew of the Merry Go, which thanks to captain Luffy, is now lodged in the sand of an unknown island shore.

"Well Luffy, I speak for everyone when I say the following…THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" yelled Zolo with killing intent in his eyes.

Luffy not paying any attention began to say, "Wow, this island is so cool! I wonder if it has any food…"

At this point everyone sweatdropped before Zolo raised his voice once again, "HEY…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Nami stepped in saying, "Give it up Zolo, you and I both know that when his mind is on food, getting him to listen to anything is like trying to pull a nose ring out of a cow fish's nose, and besides he is right for once…we do need food."

"Not to mention shelter." Chopper added. "I say since Luffy is the one who technically, marooned us on this island, he should be the one to get the food, and we'll build ourselves a place to rest."

"Why should it be Luffy who finds the food?" Usopp questioned.

"Think about it…do you really trust _Luffy_ with building shelter?" said Sanji.

Usopp scrunched his face in what looked like his impression of a thinking pose. "Good point. Luffy gets food, we make shelter, sounds good to me."

"Speaking of which…where the hell did Luffy go?" Everyone looked in all directions after Zolo made notice of the missing captain. "Ugh…either he was five minutes ahead of us, or he missed the whole conversation completely!"

"Well we might as well work on our shelter source, no sense sitting here to freeze." Said Sanji.

Nami couldn't help but knock both Zolo and Sanji on the head. "Idiots…have you forgotten the fact we have a ship as our shelter? Jeez, and here I thought you two had more sense."

"They've been hanging around Luffy way too long it seems." Retorted Chopper.

* * *

_ Meanwhile, in the jungle…_

"So hungry…" Luffy began "must…find food…anything." He had been like this since he departed in search of sustenance; walking past tree after tree, bush after bush, fruit after rock…

"Wait a minute…fruit?" walking back to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he saw it again…a weird looking fruit. Now anyone would want to examine what type of fruit this is by inspecting it, testing if it was even edible…but since it's Luffy, "FOOD!!" he proceeded to inhale it like a vacuum. After satisfying his stomach for a few minutes, he began to get up and walk in search of whatever else there was to eat for his friends, but before he had taken a few steps, he doubled over in pain causing him to literally hold his stomach in a fetal position before passing out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at camp…_

It had been at least two hours since Luffy left to find food before Sanji took the liberty of volunteering to go and find some since Luffy was either lost, or fell asleep somewhere. He was just now returning with a few wild boar, some fruits, and five coconuts.

"I got us some grub…so what say we get cooking?" Said Sanji, as he laid down the spoils.

In unison the rest sighed a deep "Finally." Before Usopp had asked, "Did you see any sign of Luffy while you were in there?"

"Nah…couldn't see hide nor hair of the rubber wonder." Answered Sanji, while preparing a dish known only to himself. "Though I wouldn't worry about him…he always ends up coming back."

After they finished eating whatever concoction Sanji whipped up, they all decided to turn in, thinking that Luffy was probably safe wherever he was.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

Luffy woke to the smell of food cooking nearby, and being the lovable rubber wonder we all know, ran in the direction of the smell drooling all the way. As he ran he noticed something about him felt different, something not right that wasn't there before today, he felt kind of lighter than usual, though he shrugged it off as just his imagination since all he could think about was food.

* * *

_ Back at Camp…_

The others were sitting around chatting amongst themselves while Sanji was making breakfast. In the jungle, everyone noticed, that a dust cloud was making it's way toward them. "Wh-what the heck is that?" asked Usopp, as he slowly reached for his slingshot.

"I'm not sure but I think its…" began Zolo while squinting to get a better look, the dust cloud had reached them making them all close their eyes to protect them from the dust. The dust was just clearing when everyone noticed the straw hat.

"Luffy, where the hell were you last night!?" screamed Nami, after the dust completely cleared, everyone's jaws dropped due to the sight before them. It was indeed Luffy, inhaling food like it was the first time he had eaten in months, but something was completely different about this situation.

"Hmm? You say something?" asked Luffy, mouth full and everything. He then noticed they were staring at him in a strange way. "What…is there something on my face?" Then he noticed where they were staring, making him look down toward his shirt, thinking he must have dropped some food on it, but what he saw was much more shocking. His hand reached up, and squeezed to see if he wasn't imagining it, though when he did that, everyone except Nami had a massive nosebleed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed, obviously from the shock of knowing what he had become over the coarse of the night. Yes ladies and gentlemen, our beloved rubber hero has become…a female. How did this happen? Well remember that fruit he ate the night before, the one that made him double over in pain? Guess what…that was one of the two most rare cursed fruits in the world, the FemFem Fruit.

What craziness will happen after Luffy calms down? What new adventure will be in store for the crew? Find out, on the next upcoming voyage of One Piece.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon: Well, yes...the fruit he ate turned him into another gender, don't worry he'll be back to his regular gender later in the story, but you have to find out how, by reading more. hehehehehe  
Luffy: How could you do this to me!  
Luc de'Lireon: Calm down, I told you I'd turn you back to your original self didn't I?  
Luffy: Well...yeah...but I still don't like it...  
Luc de'Lireon: Oh well...This is Luc de'Lireon saying "good write, good night."**


End file.
